La sombra de tu luz
by deducemyheart
Summary: Ventus se ha dejado arrastrar por unos brillantes ojos sin oponer resistencia. "Pero aunque tu y yo hayamos cambiado, el resto del mundo sigue siendo el mismo." Versión alternativa de la historia transcurrida en Birth By Sleep. Yaoi.
1. Prólogo

_**Aunque parezca un drabble, es un prólogo, lo juro. Pequeños detalles para interesados; seguirá la linea del juego (excepto un pequeño pero gran cambio en un momento que cualquiera que se haya pasado el BBS entenderá), será yaoi más adelante (bueno, ya lo es, pero convenientemente ha empezado en un punto poco comprometedor), y pretende ser una historia medianamente larga (que se acortará o no si no gusta porque para que complicarme la vida). **_

Lentamente, sus dedos suben y bajan por mi espalda. De no ser por ellos pensaría que está dormido, o tal vez lo está y se mueven por inercia. Su corazón late pausadamente contra mi oído, cansado del frenesí de hace unos instantes. Mi cabeza asciende cada vez que se hincha su pecho. Es todo lo que puedo escuchar, su respiración y sus latidos. Es todo en lo que puedo pensar.

Tengo miedo a moverme y acabar con este momento, esta sensación de calma y fuego al mismo tiempo. Porque puedo notar su cuerpo aún desnudo bajo el mio, oh, claro que puedo, y provoca que toda mi sangre hierva de nuevo. Pero hay una razón más, tengo la sensación de que en cuanto lo haga será demasiado real, saldré del trance. Me aterra, ¿cómo ha podido pasar esto? Yo... maldita sea, ¡él es mi enemigo! Creo que estoy empezando a hiperventilar, ¡incluso intentó matarme una vez! Y sin embargo le he permitido que... su mano ha parado. Sobre un lugar al que no quiero dedicarle muchos pensamientos. Vacilante, levanto la cabeza y compruebo con horror que me mira fijamente.

"¿Pensando en algo indebido, Ven?" Resuena tan grave a través de su pecho, puedo sentir como su voz se clava en mi cabeza. "Un poco tarde para tener remordimientos, ¿no te parece?" Su sonrisa retorcida me provoca un escalofrío.

De repente su contacto me quema, necesito separarme de él. Quizás solo sea mi cerebro recuperando el juicio. Mi intento de levantarme es frustrado por sus brazos que me rodean y vuelven a dejarme sobre su pecho. Somos exactamente de la misma estatura, pero me siento tan pequeño en su abrazo.

"Dejame ir." Mi voz suena áspera. Ah, claro. Los gritos.

Ni siquiera se inmuta, así que lanzo una mirada de desafío. No que tenga mucha esperanza en intimidar a nadie en estas condiciones. Él parece estar estudiando si le apetece hacerme caso o no, en un lento movimiento su expresión va cambiando a... ¿preocupación? No necesito luz para ver con claridad su rostro. El brillo ámbar que destellan sus ojos es más que suficiente. Ese brillo antinatural, de alguna manera macabramente hermoso. Todos sus pensamientos se reflejan en ellos como si no tuviera filtro.

"¿De repente le entró conciencia al niño bueno?" aprieta su abrazo en torno a mi y acerca su rostro al mio hasta chocar con mi frente, el aliento de su pregunta me seca los labios. Por alguna razón que escapa a mi entendimiento parece terriblemente enfadado conmigo, pero yo solo puedo pensar que su pelo me hace cosquillas en las mejillas. "¿O más bien te preocupa que pensarían tus queridos amigos?"

"¡Eso no...!" Me parece absurdo gritarle a alguien que está tan cerca e intento calmarme antes de seguir; y algo si que me preocupa, pero no es como si tuviera intención de contarles lo que ha pasado. "No tiene nada que ver con ellos, por mi mismo puedo ver que esto ha estado mal"

"¿Reflejos lentos, eh?" Como me gustaría borrar esa media sonrisa de su cara, pero lo único que puedo hacer dada mi situación sería morderlo. Y ya se a donde nos lleva eso.

"Seguramente todo ha sido culpa tuya," ¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto? Se que no ha sido culpa suya "habrás utilizado alguna estratagema retorcida para engañarme," en realidad estoy bastante seguro de que yo di el primer paso "¡únicamente he recobrado el sentido común!" Mentir sienta tan mal como imaginaba. Sus ojos se afilan en infinito desprecio, ¿está...dolido?

Sin ningún aviso me arroja a un lado. Mi costado golpea contra la dura y fría piedra, y sin querer se me escapa un gemido ahogado. Prefería estar sobre él, al menos era cálido... maldita sea, ¿qué demonios estoy pensando? Con rapidez me incorporo del suelo hasta quedarme sentado. Él está en pie, de espaldas a mi. Puedo ver marcas en su piel, ¿eso lo he hecho yo? No. Probablemente sean a causa de las piedras. Inconscientemente mis dedos acarician el rugoso suelo.

"Vanitas..." Ni siquiera sé porque he dicho su nombre. Mi voz sigue sin volver del todo, ha sonado como un suspiro, un susurro que tal vez ni siquiera habrá oído. O al menos eso finge. Permanece vuelto y con los puños cerrados.

Salidas de la nada, nubes de oscuridad comienzan a rodear su cuerpo adhiriéndose a su piel, formando con rapidez su extraña armadura, volviendo a ocultar su imagen que tan recientemente he descubierto. Mi propia desnudez me resulta incómoda de repente, pero no consigo adivinar donde ha ido a parar mi ropa, así que encojo mis piernas en un gesto que me resulta absurdo. No es como si alguien me estuviera mirando. Oh. Si, si que lo está. ¿Cuándo se ha dado la vuelta?

Pero ahora... mi mano actúa por instinto, con un rápido movimiento mi _keyblade_ aparece entre mis dedos y la interpongo entre los dos... es distinto. Vuelve a ser él. Vuelve a ser mi enemigo. Un momento... nunca ha dejado de serlo, ¿no es cierto? Siempre ha sido el mismo, solo que sin máscara que le cubra el rostro.

Una risa seca escapa del interior de su casco. Odio que él pueda ver todo de mi y yo no distinga nada de él. "Como desees, Ven", escupe con desprecio. "Nos veremos pronto, es inevitable"

La oscuridad surge de nuevo formando un remolino tras él y ante mi sorpresa desaparece sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Mi brazo cae y mi arma golpea contra el suelo. Bien, lárgate. Sería estúpido si esperara algo distinto de ti. Nada de esto debería de haber pasado. Todo ha sido un error desde el principio.


	2. Chapter 1

**_No es que tenga mucho que decir aquí, pero hago acto de presencia como narradora, ajem ¿alguien pensó que el prólogo era el principio? Mal, muy mal. Volved, volved al final y prestad atención a lo que dice Ven, ¡ahora estamos en el principio! Si, ya, me encantan estos juegos. No entretengo más, no pasa mucho... pero hay que empezar de alguna forma. Gracias por leer, gracias por la review (ejem, ejem!)_**

* * *

><p>Aún permanecía en su recuerdo la sensación reciente de ser tan pequeño como un ratón, había sido divertido pero no era algo que quisiera repetir al menos en un tiempo. Estiraba sus músculos cuanto le permitía la armadura mientras viajaba sobre su <em>keyblade<em> convertida en deslizador. Debía darse prisa, se había entretenido demasiado en el último mundo y necesitaba encontrar a Terra para asegurarse de que la oscura predicción que le había dicho aquel extraño chico enmascarado no era cierta. Si al menos pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, pero se había marchado sin darle tiempo a... ¿qué era eso?

La luz brillaba no muy lejos de su camino y Ventus observó confuso el resplandor, convencido de que momentos antes aquello no estaba allí. Era como si ese mundo hubiese aparecido de la nada entre las estrellas y ahora le llamara para que se adentrara en él. No sabia la razón pero debía ir allí. Es una buena idea, se dijo a si mismo, lo mejor cuando se está buscando a alguien es fiarte de tu instinto. Con una gran sonrisa bajo su casco dirigió su camino hacia el nuevo y extraño mundo tan rápido como le permitía su deslizador.

Aterrizó en la playa de una pequeña isla rodeada de agua cristalina que se perdía en el horizonte. De hecho, no se veía nada más salvo el agua que reflejaba el cielo anaranjado debido a la puesta de sol. Incluso la propia isla parecía estar desierta. Ventus giró sobre si mismo varias veces, buscando algún signo de vida, alguien que lo recibiera como siempre ocurría, o tal vez a su ansiado amigo. Pero nada. Ni el más mínimo rastro. Con un exagerado suspiro desilusionado se dejó caer sobre la arena. Al menos el lugar era hermoso, no había sido una completa perdida de tiempo. Ni siquiera parecía haber sido infectado por esos desagradables nescientes, era casi como si ningún mal pudiera tocar ese paraíso. Por un momento olvidó su búsqueda, cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre la arena, dejando que el sonido de las olas le embriagara por completo. Si, no estaba nada mal. Cuando todo terminara debía recordar traer a Terra y Aqua con él a este lugar, cuando estuvieran de nuevo juntos y todo volviera a la normalidad...

Comenzaba a perder la consciencia cuando a lo lejos escuchó un chapoteo de agua que rompía el suave continuo rumor de olas. Luchó por abrir los ojos y ante su sorpresa vio como el cielo se había apagado por completo, la noche había cubierto todo con oscuridad y estrellas sobre él sin que se diera cuenta. Por un segundo, sus ojos quedaron fijos en la visión de aquel cielo y el rumor de las olas le provocó un pinchazo doloroso en el pecho, en su mente surgía el recuerdo de algo, pero no sabía que... como tampoco sabía si quería recordarlo. El ruido sonó de nuevo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ahora había podido distinguirlo con claridad, eran pasos en el agua. Con entusiasmo se levantó del suelo de un salto y sacudió su pelo rubio para librarse de la arena, pero cuando iba a correr hacia donde escuchó los pasos se detuvo. Existía la posibilidad de que fuera alguien poco amistoso, o incluso un enemigo. Lo más sensato sería rodear la orilla y observar primero desde los árboles que se alzaban cercanos a esta. Orgulloso de su estrategia y pasando por alto que su primera reacción había sido correr sin pensar hacia lo que fuese, dirigió sus pasos con cautela sobre la arena hasta que las sombras de los árboles lo ocultaban por completo.

Solo tuvo que avanzar un poco hasta llegar a una pequeña cala que permanecía oculta del resto de la playa, el mar se adentraba en la isla formando una media luna perfecta de arena, y en el centro de esta Ventus encontró lo que estaba buscando. La luna iluminaba su piel pálida con un suave resplandor blanquecino, provocando que su pelo negro resultara perturbadoramente oscuro sobre su nuca. Ven quedó completamente fascinado mientras recorría con los ojos muy abiertos la linea de la espalda del muchacho, no podía tener muchos más años que él pero su cuerpo había perdido la delgadez de la adolescencia y comenzaba a tener una forma definida y magnífica. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, enrojeció violentamente y apartó los ojos del extraño, agradecido de que nadie estuviera viéndolo actuar como un acosador pervertido.

Lo cierto era que no parecía un enemigo, o no quería que lo fuera para ser más exactos. Allí sentado, con la piel aún húmeda y la mirada perdida en el horizonte provocaba más melancolía que miedo. Ventus solo podía pensar en porque le parecía tan triste si ni siquiera había podido verle el rostro. Todo su cuerpo dolía con la necesidad irracional de abrazar al extraño, consolarlo en cualquiera que fuera su sufrimiento. Bueno, lo mejor sería empezar por acercarse. Con paso despreocupado caminó hacia la orilla mientras observaba su silueta, pero cuando estaba a unos pasos de distancia notó como todo su cuerpo se tensó y detuvo sus pasos sin acercarse más.

"Em... ¿hola?" era obvio que ya había notado su presencia, pero no se movió "Mi... mi nombre es Ventus, pero puedes..."

La sonrisa quedó congelada en sus labios y las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta. El muchacho se había girado hacia él y lo observaba con una expresión entre confundido y molesto, como si Ven hubiera aparecido volando en un unicornio y al aterrizar le hubiera dado una coz.

"...llamarme Ven." En apenas un susurro terminó su frase, intimidado por unos brillantes ojos color ámbar, que por alguna razón le observaban con algo parecido al desprecio. No entendía que le había podido hacer a aquel chico para merecerse esa mirada, cabizbajo apartó los ojos y se mordió el labio. Aún notaba en su cuerpo la necesidad de abrazarlo.

El extraño observó confuso al tembloroso chico rubio, hasta que una chispa de comprensión brilló en sus ojos. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en sus labios pasando desapercibida para el recién llegado, que continuaba mirando incómodo a sus pies.

"Yo, esto, no era mi intención molestarte. Lo siento" una risa ahogada hizo que volviera a mirar al desconocido y comprobó que su expresión había cambiado por completo. Sonrió de nuevo aliviado por el cambio.

"Hola, Ven" Ventus intentó convencerse a si mismo de que el escalofrío que le habían provocado esas dos palabras era debido a la amenazadora voz grave que poseía el muchacho. O a los amenazadores ojos dorados que brillaban con luz propia. O a la amenazadora sonrisa torcida con aire de psicópata. Habría funcionado si no fuera porque en su mente nada de esto le resultaba amenazador, más bien... irresistible.

No estaba seguro de qué decir a continuación y el chico de pelo negro lo miraba expectante poniéndolo aún más nervioso, ¿por qué demonios seguía queriendo abrazarlo? "Yo estaba... estaba... ¡oh! ¡Yo estaba buscando a un amigo mio! ¿has visto a alguien por aquí?" concluyó, contento de haber encontrado un tema de conversación.

"No"

"Am... es, ya sabes, pelo castaño, muy alto y siempre tiene una cara muy seria" intentaba poner la misma expresión que Terra, pero solo consiguió fruncir de forma ridícula las cejas y hacer un mohín con la boca que casi provocó que el otro soltara una carcajada. Casi.

"Ya... pero sigo sin haber visto a nadie" Iba a ser una conversación difícil. Ventus dejó escapar un suspiro y se derrumbó sobre el suelo a espaldas del muchacho, por alguna razón acercarse no le había parecido una buena idea.

Cruzó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y tendió su cuerpo de nuevo en la arena, cambiando la visión del chico por las estrellas. Era probable que estuviera sufriendo alucinaciones, pero tenía la sensación de que ya conocía a esa persona, incluso su voz le resultaba familiar.

"Y, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí exactamente, Ven?" Ventus controló el impulso de gritar cuando escuchó la voz más cerca de lo que esperaba. El muchacho se había colocado de forma siniestramente silenciosa justo a su lado y lo miraba fijamente con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

"Bueno, estoy buscando a mi amigo Terra. Debo encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde" intentó mirarle a los ojos mientras contestaba, pero desde tan cerca el brillo ámbar le ponía nervioso, así que continuó contemplando el cielo.

"Pero que chico más obediente"

"¿Cómo?"

"No" esbozó una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia "Nada importante"

Sin previo aviso las estrellas se apagaron para Ventus, cambiándose por dos iris dorados igual de brillantes. Un gemido de sorpresa se escabulló de sus labios y miró inquieto a las dos manos que le sujetaban las muñecas impidiéndole sacarlas de detrás de su cabeza.

"No has entendido bien mi pregunta" el rumor de las olas dificultaba el poder escuchar las palabras musitadas a escasos centímetros de su rostro "Tu amigo no está aquí, no hay nadie en toda la maldita isla, así que ¿qué haces aún aquí, Ven?"

"Tú... tú estás aquí..." escuchó sus propias palabras como si fueran ajenas. Su mirada había quedado atrapada y lo único que podía sentir eran las frías manos sobre su piel, que tensaron su agarre al escucharle.

Una risa perturbada resonó por toda la playa y el chico dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ventus mientras su cuerpo temblaba por las carcajadas.

"¿Yo? ¿Te parece que yo soy una buena compañía, eh Ven?" pronunció su nombre con desdén, los dedos apretaron aún más sus muñecas mientras volvía a elevar su rostro para mirar unos ojos zafiro abiertos por el asombro.

"Si" el muchacho de pelo negro se incorporó confundido por la respuesta "Puede... puede que te parezca raro, pero no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que es aquí donde debo estar... contigo"

Ventus se levantó también y acarició sus muñecas, podía notar aún donde lo habían agarrado esos fríos dedos, su propia piel le quemaba por el contraste. El otro chico miraba al suelo con los ojos desorbitados en una expresión aterrorizada, no entendía que tan horribles podían haber sido las palabras que le había dicho a...

"No me has dicho tu nombre" una tentativa de sonrisa apareció en sus labios, en intento de calmar al extraño, pero cuando el muchacho le miró parecía más bien que le hubiese dado un latigazo. Ventus lo observó con sincera preocupación, algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado, algo que le recordaba a una sensación dada por perdida tiempo atrás. Algo a lo que casi podía rendirse. Casi.

"Vanitas. Mi nombre es Vanitas" declaró mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el horizonte, en un intento por evadir la sonrisa que su respuesta había provocado en el rostro del chico rubio.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Muchos querrán matarme. Os daré dos razones para no hacerlo. La primera es que lo siento en el alma. La segunda es que si me matáis, fijo, fijo que ya si que no puedo seguir escribiendo. Ahorraré dramas, simplemente decir que dadas las circunstancias al final he acabado modificando un poco el capitulo y cosas que no iban a pasar aún, pasan (un poco muy poco de smut nada más a modo de disculpa, al final soy débil) No estoy segura de como quedo al final... seguramente chapucero T.T, pero no debería decir esto yo, leed vosotros mismo. Gracias por hacerlo ^^_**

Al menos una cosa era cierta. No había nadie en toda la maldita isla. Podías intuir un embarcadero a lo lejos, un pequeño puente de bambú franqueado de arboles con frutos que parecían recordarle algo, pero que estaban demasiado lejos para estar seguro. Incluso más allá parecía lo que podían ser casas. Pero eso si, vacías. Ni un alma poblaba la isla esa noche, excepto ellos dos claro. Pero en tanto que eso era cierto, no estaba tan seguro ya del resto de las cosas que había dicho.

Y aún así, quería seguir escuchando sus mentiras.

"No puedo evitar pensar que ya nos hemos encontrado antes" Ventus hizo un alto en sus preguntas para dejarse llevar una vez más por esa sensación extraña.

"Te aseguro que no" la voz fría no dejaba lugar a duda alguna. O al menos no lo haría para personas normales.

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?" se revolvió inquieto sobre la arena, evitando una vez más la visión del torso desnudo del chico sentado junto a él.

"Te acordarías de alguien como yo, ¿no crees?"

Ven sonrió levemente sin saber si era realmente una broma. "Bueno, el caso es... hay una parte de mi pasado que no recuerdo muy bien. Tal vez entonces... tal vez eramos amigos."

"No." Algo en el tono de su voz hizo a Ventus tensarse. En la breve conversación que había intentado mantener con él había descubierto que su humor podía cambiar de un extremo a otro excesivamente rápido, y cuando su voz se coloreaba de ese tono frío casi podía sentir el aire helado en su nuca, como si sombras siniestras fueran a salir de la noche que les rodeaba.

Por lo tanto era mejor dejar el tema.

Pero no las preguntas.

"¿Por qué estabas aquí solo?" retomó feliz con energías renovadas, dispuesto a no dejarse avasallar por intuiciones sin sentido.

"Debe ser como la quinta vez que me haces la misma pregunta" Vanitas suspiró sin ocultar la ira en su voz. Comenzaba a invadirle un deseo de patearlo únicamente para que dejara de sonreír, pero aún así, a pesar de que creía que se trataba de el ser más molesto en todos los mundos, no podía ignorar la sensación de calma que le embargaba por dentro. Algo en el fondo de su mente había decidido fingir durante un tiempo, salirse del plan que tantos años llevaba forjando hasta comprender ese sentimiento "Ya te lo he dicho, me gusta estar solo"

"Pero se que mientes, a nadie le gusta estar solo" la voz de Ven se apagó levemente y sus ojos descendieron hasta sus manos apoyadas en su regazo "Todo el mundo necesita a alguien; amigos, familia, alguien; que te apoye y esté contigo pase lo que pase."

"Tonterías" Vanitas exhaló una carcajada y Ven lo miró molesto "Si necesitas a alguien es porque eres débil"

"¿Tú no necesitas a nadie? ¿A nadie en absoluto?"

"Solo a mi mismo" con un brillo en sus ojos dorados le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

"Mientes" contestó Ventus mientras se cubría el rostro discretamente con la mano.

"Siempre que no te gusta mi respuesta me acusas de mentir" Vanitas no comentó el sonrojo en las mejillas de Ven "No es así como funciona una conversación"

"¿Estamos teniendo una conversación?" los ojos de Ven se abrieron con asombro.

Vanitas parpadeó sorprendido "¿Y a ti qué demonios te parece esto?"

"Si, tienes razón" Ventus rió alegremente, contento de haber conseguido su propósito inicial.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Vanitas mientras contemplaba la sonrisa radiante del chico. Lo cierto era que lejos de comprender la situación, en su mente todo se iba complicando cada vez más. No entendía esas descargas en las puntas de sus dedos, y no comprendía el motivo de la desesperación que comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho. Por un segundo lo odio con todo su ser, casi sintiendo como escapaba a su control; lo odio a él por hacerle sentir, se odio a si mismo por haberlo permitido. Notaba como la oscuridad de la que estaba hecho se alzaba en su interior, ahogándolo por completo, casi haciéndolo gritar por la tortura. Pero entonces algo la detuvo.

Ignoró los ojos ansiosos que lo miraban de cerca y bajó su mirada despacio hacia su mano. Sus manos. La suya y la de él. Todos sus sentidos se concentraron en ese roce, sin dejar espacio a nada más que no fueran las pulsaciones que sentía a través de su piel. La luz es cálida, hasta él sabía eso, pero nunca la había sentido tan... real. Nunca había podido sentir una tranquilidad igual. Pero esa paz, por irónico que resultara, le encendía.

Necesitaba tocarlo.

Más.

Con un rápido movimiento se abalanzó sobre él, atrapando su cuerpo contra la arena. No pensaba, solo buscaba desesperadamente el contacto. Errático, sus manos subieron hasta la piel expuesta y rodearon su rostro, sintiendo el leve cosquilleo de su pelo rubio al enterrar los dedos en el. No era suficiente. No lo era en absoluto, pero no sabía que más hacer. La frustración desencajaba su rostro y sus ojos volaron por el chico debajo suya valorando si sencillamente podría arrancar su ropa con las manos. Mientras la acción se formaba en su mente notó como Ven alzaba la cabeza y algo indeciso posaba sus suaves labios en los suyos, contestando a su muda súplica.

El calor invadió su interior a través del beso, como si esa luz lo poseyera por dentro, disipando todas las sombras a su paso. Abrumaba cada uno de sus sentidos y solo era vagamente consciente de que Ven había colocado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo más a él. Junto a la sensación que el otro le brindaba podía sentir como iba perdiendo el control ante otra emoción que crecía en él, distinta a sus retorcidos sentimientos, pero asombrosamente parecida.

Oscura, apremiante, devoradora.

Era como haber encontrado algo que no sabía que estaba buscando. Algo que no sabía que existía, ni que él podría ser capaz de tener, pero sobre todo, algo que no sabía como controlar. Sólo podía dejarse guiar por ese instinto visceral.

Ventus ahogó un grito al notar los dedos clavándose con más fuerza en su cráneo. Debería haber pensado más antes de besar al temperamental chico que se encontraba encima suya, pero había sido difícil. Su cuerpo se había movido solo hacia él, como si la forma natural de sus labios fuera apretados contra los suyos.

Las manos de Vanitas descendieron por su pecho y notó como casi le arrancaba la tela de la camiseta que se ceñía a él en una urgencia por quitársela. Por alguna razón que no entendía ese gesto lo excito terriblemente. Gustoso arqueó su espalda y unos dedos que quemaban su piel al contacto abandonaron su estómago para recorrer con fuerza la linea de su columna, dejando marcas rojas a su paso.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron aún más y el inevitable roce hizo que Ven abriera sus labios en un gemido involuntario, dejando el paso libre para que la lengua de Vanitas se adentrara en su boca. En respuesta sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo azabache y tiraron con fuerza, lo cual pareció ser del agrado del chico que gruñó contra su boca a la vez que hacía más profundo el beso.

El aire de la noche desapareció de su alrededor, su propio calor comenzaba a resultarle insoportable y el peso del cuerpo del moreno sobre él apenas le dejaba respirar. A pesar de que Vanitas tenía la piel tan fría que parecía inhumana, los lugares en los que le tocaba ardían como si le prendiera fuego. Un vano intento de separarse dio como resultado que Vanitas clavara más las manos en su espalda dándole un aviso de que eso no era una opción.

Sin apenas detener el beso, la boca de Vanitas se deslizó hasta la barbilla de Ventus y cuando este comenzaba a recuperar el aliento un fuerte mordisco en su cuello se lo arrebató de nuevo. Eso iba a dejar marca seguro. Y se habría quejado, pero la lengua que recorría su garganta le provocaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole oponerse a nada.

"Vani-aah... tas" los gemidos se le escapaban, el deseo había tomado por completo el control haciéndole olvidar todo. Donde se encontraban, su misión, o que el chico por el que estaba dejándose enloquecer era apenas un desconocido.

Los ojos dorados recorrieron de nuevo el rostro extasiado del rubio. Quería morder, quería arañar, quería devorar; el deseo del simple roce había crecido hasta algo nuevo... bueno, no realmente. Seguía queriendo tocar, solo que de otra forma, en otros sitios, donde ese sonido que salía de su garganta se hiciera más fuerte. Sus manos temblaban casi impidiéndole controlarlas, pero su cuerpo había encontrado un lugar donde encajaba perfecto, donde sentía su calor mezclado con el de Ven, que parecía más ocupado ahora en pararse a sí mismo y sus gemidos que en pararlo a él. Ninguna de las dos cosas las llevaba bien.

Solo hizo falta un ligero movimiento, no sabía si a propósito o en sus intentos por escapar, y el roce entre sus erecciones provocó un placer que inundó todos sus sentidos.

Y por el sonido que emitió el rubio, no solo a él.

Las caderas de Ventus continuaron moviéndose en fricción contra las suyas mandando espasmos por todo su cuerpo, sus dedos se clavaban en su hombro buscando un apoyo y su boca entreabierta lo llamaba. Sentía como los calambres recorrían cada extremo de su piel y sin poder contenerse se abalanzó de nuevo sobre esa boca, acallando los gemidos para su disgusto, y mordiendo su labio inferior al tiempo que el calor los embargó a ambos y una luz blanca explotaba tras sus párpados.

La respiración volvió poco a poco a sus pulmones, pero no podía moverse, no quería moverse. Aún con pequeñas descargas recorriendo su cuerpo la sensación de calma finalmente fue colmándole. Era demasiado bueno para dejarlo escapar tan rápido, pero las sensaciones de alrededor empezaban a llegarle sin remedio.

El aire húmedo de la playa. El rumor de las olas. El sabor metálico que inundaba su boca.

¿Sabor metálico?

Tardo un momento en comprender a qué se debía. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que del labio inferior del rubio brotaba un camino de sangre que llegaba hasta su barbilla. A pesar de ello no se quejaba ni mostraba rastro de dolor alguno, por sus ojos cerrados y su rostro en calma parecería dormido de no ser por la aún agitada respiración que escapaba de su boca entreabierta y que lo levantaba al chocar contra su pecho.

Siguió con los ojos el suave hilo de sangre que bajaba por su cuello en dirección a la arena. Pero eso no iba a pasar, esa sangre era su sangre. Suya. Con lentitud sacó su lengua y lamió en dirección contraria de vuelta a los labios del rubio, donde succionó un poco más de la herida abierta.

Finalmente Ventus consiguió reaccionar ante el escozor que la saliva del chico provocaba en la herida que él mismo le había hecho segundos antes.

"Eso duele" la mueca recordaba vagamente al dolor, pero su cuerpo estaba realmente agotado como para hacer nada más.

"No te has quejado cuando te lo he hecho" su voz sonaba aún más ronca que antes, mientras lamía a ritmo lento como si fuera un gatito juguetón.

Ven casi podía sentir como toda su actitud había cambiado, como si nada más que la sensación del momento ocupara la mente de Vanitas.

"Si, bueno, estaba, mmm... ocupado" un par de ojos dorados miraron hacía arriba sin detenerse de su tarea, añadiendo media sonrisa al ver el rubor en el rostro de Ventus. La visión le resultaba indescriptiblemente obscena y podía notar partes de si mismo despertando de nuevo, así que evitó la mirada de su nuevo 'gatito' y dirigió sus ojos hacia un cielo que comenzaba a clarear por el horizonte "Está amaneciendo..." comentó soñoliento.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el suave cosquilleo que la lengua de Vanitas hacía en sus labios, pero el sueño lo envolvió rápido y con un último suspiro su mente se deslizó en la inconsciencia, acunado por el rumor de las olas y el calor del otro cuerpo sobre él. Justo antes de que parara el cosquilleo y se posaran dos labios.

* * *

><p>A su alrededor algo se mueve. De repente, algo frío lo envuelve, ¿debería despertar? Como si pudiera...<p>

"Se supone que tú y yo no debemos vernos aún. Menos para esto"

Otra vez su voz resuena fría. ¿Qué le ha enfadado ahora? Fría, como la oscuridad. Frío, como el aire que ahora lo envuelve.

Unos pasos, y de nuevo, aún más frío.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ta-da~~ Tengo una duda existencial que seguramente podréis resolverme, ¿demasiado cortos los capitulos? Tengo la sensación que más que en capítulos corto en escenas. Decidme que os parece y los intentaré hacer más largos, o los dejaré así si os gustan. Prometo ante la mismísima llave espada que el siguiente capítulo no tardará. En un principio me parece que Vanitas no sale... en un principio... me parece...<em>**


End file.
